MITOS Y LUNARES
by lenore4love
Summary: Los lunares de Makishima son la perdición de Toudou...


MITOS Y LUNARES

Si algo caracterizaba a Makishima Yuusuke independientemente de sus habilidades como deportista y ciclista, sería definitivamente su aspecto físico. Un muchacho que sobrepasaba por mucho lo extravagante gracias a su complexión delgada y larguirucha, su cabello de un anormal tono verdoso que hacía verlo más extraño gracias a unos cuantos mechones tintados de rojo, su piel pálida (increíblemente blanca para alguien que hace deporte bajo pleno rayo de sol) y claro, esa cara que parecía no tener la habilidad o la capacidad de gesticular una sonrisa, y cuando lo intentaba terminaba por ser una mueca sardónica ausente de humor.

Sin embargo para Toudou Jinpachi era otra cosa la que realmente caracterizaba a su amigo y rival, y eso eran sus lunares. Hacía tiempo que le habían llamado la atención, sobre todo por los lugares en donde estaban posicionados: bajo el rabillo de su ojo y cerca de su labio inferior. Si Makishima fuera una chica seguramente esas marcas de nacimiento serían la perdición de cualquier hombre… pero para la buena suerte de Toudou, Maki-chan, como cariñosamente lo apodaba, no era una mujer así que podía dar por hecho que esos dos puntitos eran solamente su perdición.

Aquel sábado de verano después de haber discutido por varias horas en el teléfono el día anterior, lograron quedarse de acuerdo para poder verse y andar en bicicleta solo por el mero placer de hacerlo; habían dicho que sería una carrera de lo más normal, común y corriente, solo dos amigos paseando en bicicleta aunque por supuesto terminó siendo todo lo contrario justo como se podía esperar de dos jóvenes con demasiado orgullo, vanidad y un espíritu competitivo que no los dejaba contenerse.

Por lo tanto habían terminado por escoger la colina más empinada como ruta de su "paseo" y ahora estaban corriendo a toda velocidad usando cada uno sus habilidades que los habían hecho merecedores de medallas y trofeos.

Los rayos del sol de verano golpeaban sus nucas sin ninguna misericordia, el calor húmedo de la zona dificultaba un poco su respiración y en menos de lo pensado ya estaban empapados de sudor pero en el rostro de Toudou se dejaba ver esa enorme sonrisa que cruzaba toda su cara, incitando a Makishima a que le diera alcance, pero este ya lo había hecho desde hacía rato así que ahora se disputaban un primer lugar en lo que para ellos era una improvisada competencia de juego, aunque cuando por fin llegaron a la cima como no había un cronometro ni nada que marcara las velocidades ni tiempos de ambos, solo les bastó con pedalear lo más fuerte posible y echarse a reír cuando rebasaron la meta imaginaria.

Toudou alzó sus brazos riendo y sintiendo la brisa refrescarle, Makishima por su parte se limitó a una media sonrisa y recargarse en el manubrio de la bicicleta intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Eso ha sido divertido, aunque apuesto a que te gané- presumió Toudou pedaleando a un ritmo más lento.

-Sí, claro… como tú digas- contestó el peliverde con toda tranquilidad haciendo que el moreno frunciera ligeramente el ceño.

-¿Vas a aceptar tu derrota así de fácil?- le reclamó Toudou acercando su bicicleta a la del otro joven que asintió con su cabeza sabiendo perfectamente que esto solo haría enfadar todavía más al otro ciclista, y fue justo así.

Toudou después de eso se pasó sermoneándolo acerca de lo poco genial que era esa actitud derrotista mientras que Makishima se limitó a sus respuestas cortantes y aburridas, y aunque para cualquier persona aquello hubiera parecido una especie de discusión, para ellos era solo otro rato de convivencia tan común y corriente que no había nada de raro en ello.

-Vamos a cambiarnos ya, esto de estar lleno de sudor por tanto tiempo no es bueno para mi imagen- dijo Toudou entonces con esa pose de galán pre-fabricado que era como su sello personal.

-Te pasas tres días enteros lleno de sudor en el inter-escolar pero no puedes estar así un par de horas. Mira que eres raro- comentó Makishima sin embargo el pelinegro esta vez optó por reír.

-No confundas, en el inter-escolar no me queda otra opción, además ¿Qué pensarían las chicas si me ven así? Tengo que estar aseado todo el tiempo- y tras ello sacudió su cabeza en un intento de verse genial… sin muchos resultados, mientras tanto su amigo solo se limitó a rodar los ojos sabiendo que ese muchacho y su creciente narcisismo no tenían remedio.

Unas horas después llegaban a casa de Toudou, resintiendo por fin el cansancio tras esa jornada de ejercicio, se retacaron de agua y de comida y finalmente pasaron a cambiarse. Para Toudou era todo un espectáculo ver el ritual que Makishima hacía para cambiarse; desde secarse el larguísimo cabello lo que le llevaba cierto tiempo, recogerlo en una coleta alta, sacarse la playera con pereza, secarse el cuerpo concienzudamente completamente ajeno de la intensa mirada que el pelinegro le dedicaba, mirando con una escalofriante meticulosidad como el otro muchacho se alistaba.

Como ya había dicho antes, para Toudou lo que más llamaba la atención de Makishima, físicamente hablando, eran sus lunares, seguramente no se cansaba de ellos ni de descubrir nuevos en su cuerpo, cuando encontraba uno se sonreía inconscientemente y esa tarde no era la excepción.

Makishima estaba dándole la espalda, las puntas de su cabello recogido le rozaban ligeramente los omoplatos cuando hacía algún movimiento con su cabeza al tiempo que Toudou sentado miraba ese mapa de lunares que lucía en su espalda. A veces le gustaba imaginar que en realidad eran gotitas de tinta que se habían escurrido del pincel de Dios y que habían ido a dar a ese lienzo inmaculadamente blanco que era la piel del peliverde.

El moreno ladeaba ligeramente su cabeza, entrecerrando todavía más sus ojos recorriendo con la mirada el lunar que estaba justo en la nuca de su amigo, otro más que lucía cerca de su hombro izquierdo, otro par se asomaban de su pantalón, justo en la base de su espalda, uno más en su costado derecho en la ligera curva que creaba su cintura y uno mas grande que podría ser más bien una marca de nacimiento se desviaba a sus costillas.

Definitivamente los lunares de Makishima eran su perdición, tanto así que no pudo evitar estirar su mano y pasar las puntas de sus dedos por encima de los que estaban en la base de la espalda del otro chico el cual dio un tremendo respingo al sentir el breve roce.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- exclamó Makishima al que había tomado por sorpresa, el pelinegro por su parte solo atinó a sonreír.

-Nada, es solo que me gustas mucho Maki-chan- dijo Toudou soltando el comentario en seco y que por ello provocó un sonrojo violento por parte del otro que desviando la mirada solo dijo algo que sonó más bien como un gruñido.

Aun sentado Toudou tomó por la muñeca al otro joven jalándolo para que así se acercara a él, hecho esto no se contuvo más y le dio un pequeño y discreto beso en el lunar que estaba en su cintura, por segunda vez Makishima dio un saltito al sentir los labios del otro en su piel.

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! No hagas eso- le regañó queriendo empujarlo, aunque sinceramente tampoco ponía mucha fuerza.

-No quiero- fue la respuesta inmediata de Toudou que volvía a pegar su boca en el costado del más alto, aprovechando la cercanía para pasarle la mano por la espalda, y justo como había memorizado desde hace tiempo, paseaba las yemas de sus dedos por cada lunar dibujando con su tacto líneas invisibles por ese lienzo blanco.

La espalda de Makishima se arqueaba junto con cada toque y después de una lucha infructuosa dejó al otro hacer lo que quisiera, después de todo no se sentía del todo mal, tal vez un poco ultrajado pero ¿Qué más daba?

-Me gustan tus lunares Maki-chan, son lindos- dijo Toudou levantándose por fin para ahora pasar su boca por el que estaba bajo el labio inferior del peliverde, desviándose un poco hacía arriba atrapando con sus dientes el labio de Makishima en una mordida juguetona e indolora que hizo al otro desviar de nuevo sus ojos, avergonzado de que el moreno pudiera soltar comentarios de ese tipo y hacer esa clase de cosas sin ningún pudor.

-Pues tienes unos fetiches muy raros- contestó Makishima, como siempre, con esa completa falta de tacto y sutileza, separándose un poco del otro chico señalando el puntito negro que estaba en el rabillo de su ojo.

-La gente suele decir que las personas que nacen con un lunar bajo el ojo están destinadas a llorar toda la vida. Creo que voy a tener una vida infeliz o algo así- comentó el peliverde aunque no se escuchaba decepcionado, de hecho su voz era tan monótona y aburrida como siempre aunque el comentario sí que afectó a Toudou que hizo un mohín con los labios pues efectivamente en algún momento él mismo llegó a pensar que ese lunar precisamente parecía una lagrima que nunca se iba, el solo confirmar esto (aunque fuera en realidad un mito) lo hizo sentirse intranquilo.

-¡Nada de eso! Yo me encargaré de hacerte feliz- dijo retomando su buen humor de siempre y su galantería de toda la vida pasándole un brazo por la nuca al otro chico de nuevo obligándolo a acercarse a él. -Tal vez si lo beso muchas veces este lunar desaparezca- dijo comenzando a darle de besos bajo el ojo al otro que intentó de nuevo alejarse de él.

-Eso es estúpido, claro que no se puede- contradijo Makishima forcejeando para que el chico lo soltara.

-No pierdo nada intentándolo- concluyó Toudou enredando con sus brazos al peliverde para que no pudiera escapar de su abrazo ni del ataque de besos que pretendían borrar el lunar y darle con ello una vida llena de felicidad.

/

**Pues nada, estaba inspirada, estaba hinchada de sentimientos por esta parejita y necesitaba vomitar todo eso. Espero les haya gustado esta brevísima historia pero que está llena de amor. Gracias por leer.**


End file.
